Gone
by zerflabt
Summary: Max has endured horrible things, but what happens when the most horrible thing has happened? Can She ever forgive herself? Can she ever love again? Title subject to change. First Fanfic flames welcome. Rated T for language. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so flames are welcome. Tell me if I got anything wrong or which way you want the plot to go. I'll consider it, but don't get your hopes up. Set after MAX.**

**~Zerflabt**

**P.S Bold in brackets is me, normal in brackets are Max's side comments and italics are voice or Angel**

It feels so good to be flying in this lovely weather. And no we are not in planes for those who are too lazy to read my books. For those who don't know I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. Accompanying me on this flight are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman A.K.A Gazzy and Angel.

I'm the leader, mother and friend of this here flock. I'm 14 years old, 5"9, have brown eyes, pale skin, hair that seems to alternate between brown and blonde and my wings are 16 feet and has brown down feathers with specks of tawny. **(Sorry! I can't remember what colour her wings are.) **I can go 600 mphwith my wings and 300 mph running, (What can I say. Practice makes better?) I also have this annoying voice in my head that give cryptic messages which are always helpful. (Note the sarcasm)

Fang is my second-in-command and best friend/boyfriend, he wears all black, has black hair, 16 ft of black wings which shine purple, olive skin and seemingly black eyes which I semi-know for a fact are a really dark brown. He's 14 years old and 6"1. He can show next to no emotions and can disappear completely while flying, walking, running or juggling bananas with a hungry monkey chasing him (long story) and he can turn anything he touches invisible. We learned that while we saw bananas jumping into the air then disappearing into thin air only to reappear as jumping bananas. (It's a funny story too)

Then there's Iggy. Iggy is blind, but if you didn't know him you'd think that he wasn't. He's 14 years old, and is 6"3. He has strawberry blond hair, pale skin, cloudy blue eyes and 16 ft of white wings. He makes up being blind by hearing, taste, smell and feel. He may be blind, but he cooks better than everyone I know. (Which, granted aren't a lot) he can feel colours, build bombs and see if it's surrounded by white.

There's Nudge who can talk 506 words a minute. (Trust me I counted.) We think it's a power. She's 11 and is 5"3. She has curly black hair and mocha skin. She has a 13 ft wingspan which are brown and tawny. She can move metal things with as much precision as one of my kicks. She can feel emotions and hack any computer.

My little trooper Gazzy who can build a bomb out of anything with Iggy, he's eight years old and 4"8 with blond spiky hair, blue eyes and a wing span of 12 ft. His wings are pure white like his sister's. (I'll get into that later) He can mimic any sound or voice exactly and can let out toxic farts, hence the name The Gasman.

Angel is what her name implies, she's an angel. She's six years old and 4"1. She has blond curls, blue eyes and 10 ft of pure white wings like her brother. She can read the minds of up to 10 people at a time and control half of them. (That's five is you were wondering) She can scare me sometimes. Oh shit I think she read that thought, oh shit, she heard me think oh shit.

_Yup_ I heard a mind reader say to me or should I say _think_ at me

Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, she can breathe under water change shapes into anything she wants, and communicate with the creatures of the sea. She is what we call the winner of the genetic jackpot. And if you haven't noticed Angel is Gazzy's sister.

So that's my flock. We can all put up mind blocks from certain hideous creatures from reading our mind, and no I'm not talking about Angel and how dare you think my baby's hideous. No I was talking about the new and improved Erasers that are stronger than us and read our minds. It's dangerous when Erasers know what you're gonna do next. Although I wish it did, it still cannot block Angel from reading my mind.

_I'm glad_ she thought at me

I'm not I thought back at her. She just shrugged.

"Hey, Max where are we going? It's not that I don't like flying it's just that I'm hungry and tired from continuous flying. Can we go to a McDonalds or Wendys or Burger King or Montanas or Kelsys or Arbys or Pretzel Maker? OMG we could totally like, make our own pretzels with ingredients that we can buy from the grocery store, but I'll make Iggy bake our pretzels 'cause no offense to you or anything, butt you can't even boil water. OMG! Now I'm thirsty. Speaking of thirsty did you watch The Underworld? They were like 'I don't like you 'cause you're a werewolf' then the other person's like 'I don't like you 'cause you're a vampire' then they end up making out. OMG, Max, I could totally give you a make over. Then you'll look more beautiful than beautiful, maybe like a super model. OMG did you watch the season finale of America's Next Top Mo- Mmph" Leave it to Nudge to go from talking about food to talking about super models all in one breath. Thankfully Iggy put a hand on Nudge's mouth. While his was still there Nudge kept talking and talking, oblivious to the hand.

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled "Shut up!"

"Sorry" wow one word reply. I'll document it in my mind. "Nudge's one word responses."

"There's a McDonalds down there let's go!" We all folded our wings and made a descent in the back alley. We tucked in our wings and walked in.

We all ordered with my unlimited Max card and left a shocked looking cashier at the cash register. She brought up our orders to the cooks who left them shocked, but they started cooking it anyways. About 10 minutes after we got our orders and we practically inhaled the food, made in 10 gone in 2. I smiled inwardly to myself at all the shocked faces. You must be thinking we're all starved, that is semi true, see we need 4000 calories a day, but we barely get that much so we end up hungry sometimes. We left the restaurant and walked down the street. My internal map (Yes, I have one. It comes with the mutant package) said we're in Tulsa, Oklahoma. We walked off the fullness of our stomachs. While walking down the street we saw a blonde chick with a Cherokee girl and a man that was about Fang's height. They seemed normal, but they had make up covering a blue tattoo surrounding their eyes like a mask, except for the blond chick who was wearing make up, just not on the forehead and eyes.** (50 Zerfs to anyone who can guess who these people are first. P.S Zerfs are not real nor will they ever be real)** We turned the corner and into the forest to do an Up and Away. Everyone was idly chatting while me and Fang were quiet.

_Max, you have to listen to me. There's trouble coming for you. All you need to do is stay strong and don't kill yourself._

What do you mean don't kill myself. Other than the Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks and Whitecoats my life is good

_The worst thing imaginable is going to happen to you. Here comes phase one in three, two, one _While he was counting down I tried to figure out what was happening. By the time I heard "one" Flyboys, M- Geeks, Erasers and other experiments were surrounding us by the thousands. This was a lot of work for just six kids. They were everywhere; up, down, left, right, forwards, backwards, there was no where to run. We did what came naturally, we fought, but our fight was in vain. We couldn't even destroy two Flyboys before we were captured and sent to Hell on Earth

~~`I IS A LINE BREAK~~

"Maximum Ride, Welcome home" a cold voice stated. I woke up in none other than the School. I looked into the dark, cold eyes of The Director. "We have another experiment for you." They brought out my Flock, Mom, Jeb, Ella, Sam, Lissa, Bridget, Anne, and a man I have never seen before.

"Hey Max." The mystery man said in a timid voice obviously scared of something "I'm Gallagher Howden, but you know me as the voice" I looked shock momentarily, but wiped it away. I looked closer and saw they were all handcuffed.

"You see Max" The Director spat "This man right here has been helping you from right under our noses, until we finally found him. Now we can do this experiment with out any faults. You see we are gonna see how you deal with grief" he pulled out a gun and shot Gallagher point blank in the head. Realization hit me and the rest of the people standing before me. I watched as they all started to struggle in their cuffs crying, even Fang. I smashed my shoulders against the bars trying to save them, I didn't care if it hurt my shoulder, and I knew it would hurt more if I had to watch them die. Blood started to seep out of my shirt, but I didn't care I kept on banging on the cage trying to get to them.

"Annie here, has developed a close bond with you and was living with Gallagher giving you advice as well." With that he shot her. I tried harder. They were running out of time, they are gonna die in a few minutes. I started to sob.

"Bridget was helping us, but had a change of heart and started living in a forest in Arizona." He shot her too. Down she fell, her blood joining Anne and Gallagher's blood.

"We're gonna kill her just for knowing you. See, we know you won't let innocent people die for you, so we brought these two." Lissa whimpered and was shot followed by Sam.

"Your sister is gonna die 'cause not only did she kill my best eraser, but she also gave me this." He lifted is sleeve and there were four pink lines going down his arm. He brought the gun down at her temple and was shot.

"Say bye-bye to Daddy" Jeb was shot and fell to the ground.

"Ah, the lovely Valencia, she rejected me when I proposed to her on our 7th date. I found out she was your mother and it made this event oh so satisfying" He shot and blood splattered on me, my mom's blood. Next up was Fang. Tears started again after I thought no more tears would spring.

"Max" Fang said in a gravelly voice "Don't be sad for us. We'll always be with you. Live your life." he closed his eyes and whispered "I love you" and was shot. I started screaming and tackling the cage with more force. The bars bent, but didn't break.

"Kill me instead, leave them alone! They're just kids!" I screamed, but my efforts were futile. He moved on to Iggy

"Max, I'm gonna miss your bossiness" he smiled and was shot. The director moved on to Nudge.

"Max, live your life and kill all the bastards that did this to us" She smiled and was shot

"Max, I'll make a bomb extra big for you in heaven." He smiled and was shot

"Max, take Fangs advice and live your life, you will always be my mom" Tears rolled down her cheek and she smiled and was shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thank you for reading my fanfic, but can you guys please review. I don't know if I should continue or stop. I have a question for you guys.**

**1) Should I put up some other people's POV or keep it at Max's?**

**Disclaimer: forgot to do this thing. I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. James Patterson and Stephanie Meyer do. Anyways on with the story!**

I woke up on a cold metal floor. I looked around and saw I was caged. I blinked away the tiredness out of my eyes. I gasped as yesterday's events came rushing back into my head. I stifled a sob as tears ran down my cheeks. They're gone. Everyone I know is gone, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, mom, Jeb, Lissa, Bridget, Sam, even the Voice all gone. I'm completely and utterly alone. I looked through the bars and saw Whitecoats preparing needles. I shuddered at the thought of needles poking my skin.

"Hey look. The birdie's awake." A Whitecoat said. The other Whitecoat looked over at me.

"Yeah, she's most definitely is awake" he said

"No, I'm just sleep observing. Asshole" I muttered the last part

"Whatever, let's just bring her in for the tests."

Oh hell no. they can't just bring me in for tests and expect me to let them. They walked casually to my cage. I sat perfectly still. They reached in and I struck as fast as I could. I punched the guy in the face and heard a satisfying crunch. The guy fell back and lied on the floor. I sat there shocked at the corpse I have created.

"Oh my God" The other Whitecoat said while covering his mouth. He ran over and pressed a big red button. A red light started to flicker on and off while ringing. I covered my ears. The sound was too much for my hearing. As much time as it took me to clamp my hands over my ears, Super Eraser have come in and was now hauling me off to God knows where. In the hallway the sound stopped and I was restrained to a metal slab in what appears to be a lab. Oh shit, I'm in trouble.

I had to wait in there for 20 minutes before a Whitecoat came in with an assortment of needles.

"Thank God, I thought I was gonna die of boredom in here." I said, my voice loud

"Shut the hell up and listen here birdie. You killed my friend, now I'm gonna make this hurt as much as possible. Here we have an assortment of needles."

"No freaking duh!"

"Each one has a power. We are gonna give you your Flock's powers as a constant reminder of them. We have also set up the Maze for you, and other painful things."

"I'm shaking in my skin." I said sarcastically, but inside I was scared shitless. I was hoping to forget about everyone. So on he proceeded, poking me with the needles, effectively making 56 holes on my right arm. The power surge hit me all at once. I started to hear other voices in my head, but not _The _Voice, Whitecoat thoughts. They went along the lines of _I can't believe she killed Tom, _and _ I can't wait to track her down in the Maze, _and even _She looks hot_. Great I'm eye candy for the sexist pigs here. A wave of grief hit me as I remembered Angel and Iggy, Iggy with his sexual comments and Angel with her freaky mind reading. I closed my mind off and the voices stopped immediately.

"We gave you something to remember your Flock. We gave you Angel's mind powers and shape shifting abilities, Fang's invisibility, Iggy's taste, smell and hearing, Nudge's Psychokinesis and hacking abilities.

"Wait a second, Psychokinesis?"

"The ability to move objects and heal.

"Nudge didn't have that power. She could only move metal things."

"She didn't practice enough" he shot back

"And how did you give me her hacking ability?" I asked "Don't you have to like teach me how to hack?"

"No what you call 'feeling emotions' we call hacking"

"That still doesn't make sense, but carry on."

"And you have Gazzy's mimicry.

"What you couldn't give me his digestive track?"

"No, we think a lady shouldn't have that ability. Stupid" he muttered the last part, but I heard it with my- I mean Iggy's hearing. I had to try hard not to cry. I kept silent while he strapped me, with the help of the Erasers on to a wheelchair.

We made it into the room where they observe the Maze. They poked me with yet another needle, and my wings started to numb. They pushed me into the Maze and announced "You have 20 minutes, before we release the Erasers." I started to run before he even finished his sentence. I ran into a lot of dead ends, but quickly backtracked. I heard a loud clank followed by the sound of paws hitting the floor. I ran faster, going 100 mph. I ran into the Erasers, but quickly killed them, although they had dart guns to sedate me. They were dead so I kept on running. I heard another loud clank and paws. Here we go again. Luckily I reached the exit before they could've caught up.

The second I got out they strapped me back in the chair. I heard their conversation from where I was sitting.

"She was running at amazing speeds and quickly dispatched the Erasers."

"Speed and strength to match and not even panting." I heard another voice say "Anderson! What was her time?"

"30 minutes and 25 seconds" I heard Anderson call.

Two Whitecoats came in and wheeled me into a metal room. Erasers were there waiting for me. They left me with the Erasers which looked like they wanted to kill me. They unstrapped me and put me on a metal chair. They snapped electrode all over my skin and left with a mischievous smile on their ugly faces. I heard a distant "three, two, one" and then I felt electricity running up and down my veins. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, it was like a hard tickle. They turned it up and I felt a liquid run down my hands. I looked over and saw that my hands were clutched. They raised it up more and more until I thought I couldn't take it when it suddenly stopped. I felt something inside me running around looking for a way out. They left me there for a few more minutes and I just sat there with my hands bleeding and a weird feeling inside me. A few more minutes later and Erasers came in. When the door opened I heard someone say "…Impossible, we put it up to the ma…" I didn't hear the rest because the door closed. And Eraser touched me and his hand gripped my arm. Being restrained, I could only look up. He was slightly shaking and his hand gripped my arm tighter. I thought he was gonna sever my arm until he blew up. And I mean literally blew up. Eraser guts were on my face and body and blood was everywhere. More Erasers moved towards me, but didn't even get close because blue lighting shot out of my fingertips and made the Erasers fly back. Blood seeped out of their mouth, they were dead. The Whitecoats saw and sent more erasers in with hazmat suits. They touched me and wouldn't you know they didn't blow up. I got upgraded from metal cage to rubber, squeaky room, which they somehow made on short notice.

The days went by like that. They'd inject me with more stuff, I'd go into the Maze and they'd throw back into the rubber room. I didn't speak at all. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years, all that time and I didn't utter a single word. Maybe it was grief and shock; maybe it was just because, we'll never know.

~~PAGE BREAK~~

My third year in Hell and I finally had enough. It was boring as watching paint dry. Somewhere along the three years here they started to teach me. I practically have 500 textbooks memorized on Languages, Math, Social Studies and Science. I know how to speak English, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, Tagalog, and Dutch. I memorized the periodic table and the human body, its functions and organs. I can map out the shortest route from Argentina all the way to Alaska by car. And I have every math formula memorized. I'm a smart 17 year old. I've been secretly building a bomb, and not just any bomb, a super bomb, one that I estimate will be 100 feet high with a radius of 200 miles and best of all it fit into my pocket. Boy, Gazzy and Iggy would be proud of this bomb. I almost burst out in tears at the mention of their names, but I held back. Phase one eliminate the door. I have acquired other powers for example I can throw fire, which the Whitecoats don't know about, yet. I threw a fire ball at the door which burnt a hole through the door instantaneously. An alarm sounded, but I blocked the sound from my ears, another ability I have learned. I walked casually shocking everyone who gets in my way. I was on a rampage. 20 minutes and 156 corpses later I stumbled upon the Director who looked scared shitless. He turned around and saw me walking to him.

"No" he whispered "Have mercy!" he said his voice elevated

"No" I said "You didn't have mercy on my friends and family, why should I have mercy on you?"

I walked over to him until I was right In front of him. "I'm gonna make this as painful as I can" I whispered in his ear. Quick as lightning, I morphed my hand into a blade and gave him 200 one inch deep cuts all over his body; it didn't kill him like I knew it wouldn't. With one graceful and precise slash down his torso I caught a peek at his heart, liver, diaphragm, intestines, ribcage, lungs and his other organs, which made him look at me with pure terror and collapse on the floor. Having avenged my family and friends I jumped out the window and spread my wings. I flew 300 miles and turned around and hovered, which I learned how to do, waiting for the explosion. I waited for five seconds and there was a loud boom. The fire reached 1000 feet like I knew it would and stopped just 100 miles from my face. The wind tried to throw me back, but I grew stronger and the wind was but a mere annoyance.

Having fulfilled my Flock's last wishes, I defeated Itex so there was no use in hiding or running since there are no more Itex branches. They were stupid enough to think I would be their experiment forever so they shut down all the Itex branches and transferred everyone there. So Itex is dead and I'm free to do whatever I want. I contemplated suicide for a bit, but Fang wants me to live my life so I will. All my problems are solved except for the whole family and friends dead thing. I flew into a cave lied down and cried. I cried all the sadness and pain from my three year experience in the School. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I curled up into a ball and finally had good dreams enter my sleep. I was done, no more people trying to kill me, no more people hunting me down and no more running and hiding. Boy was I wrong on all three counts.

**So what did ya think? Should I keep going? The Cullens will be in the next chapter so REVIEW so I can write faster. I shall wait for one review before writing the next chapter. I at least want to know someone cares enough to give their opinion. So Bye see ya nxt chapter!**

**-Zerflabt**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry it took so long to update. I've been swamped by homework. Anyways thank you to the wonderfully polite first review I got (would it kill you to say please?) I am now writing this. Like I promised there will be Cullens in this chapter. Enjoy!**

I woke up with a jerk. Everything was black and white. It was the same cave I slept in, but more eerie. I saw a flutter of familiar black wings. I ran over to the edge of the cave. There I saw Fang with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. They were flying away from me I tried to call out to them, but the words died before it could leave my mouth. Fang looked behind himself and looked straight at me.

"You did this!" he called "You killed us all!"

"No" I whispered "No, I tried! I tried to save you!"

"You didn't try hard enough!" he stared at me with cold eyes "we're all dead because of _you_" he hissed. Before my eyes he morphed into Ari, my brother. He wasn't an eraser anymore, he was a regular seven-year-old "Why didn't you stop the expiration date Max? Why didn't you save me?" Seeing him again broke my heart again. He was only seven-years-old.

"I'm sorry, I should've taken you with us Ari" I sobbed

"It's too late for 'sorry' Maximum," I looked up and saw Jeb "what's done is done, and it's your entire fault." Tears flowed down my cheek.

Before me stood all the people I know J.J, Mr. Lazzara, Mom, Ella, Jeb, Ari, Anne, Brigid, Lissa, Sam, Fang, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, the crew form the Wendy K, and Gallagher. They were all chanting: "Your fault, your fault!" and then they dissolved into sand.

* * *

I woke up with sweat on my face. I looked around and saw everything was coloured. I blew a sigh of relief, but grief struck me. It's my fault they're dead, it's my entire fault. I looked out the cave. There was nothing, just the sunset and some trees, no dead bird kids, no dead anything. There was something puzzling me. J.J, Mr. Lazzara and the crew of the Wendy K. was there, but I didn't see them die. I feared the worst and flew over to Virginia.

I've been flying aimlessly for the past five hours. They actually killed everyone I know. I'm relieved they didn't kill everyone in front of me. J.J was "accidentally" hit by a drunk driver, Mr. Lazzara was mugged for his money and the whole crew of the Wendy K. disappeared mysteriously while doing more research in Antarctica *cough dead cough.* I'm alone, I'm truly and utterly alone.

I landed in a forest and hid in a tree. Sobs racked my body, I was tired. Tired of flying, (even though I could go a full day without stopping) Tired of crying over everyone and just plain tired. I made my scars and wings invisible and slept. I'm way too paranoid to let anyone see my scars or wings. I slept, but his time there were no dreams.

I woke up startled, I heard a twig snap. It's probably just a deer, I'm being paranoid. I told myself. Another twig snapped and my head turned to the direction of the noise. The wind blew against me and I smelled it and I heard a low growl and my breath caught in my throat. One thing went through my mind: _Eraser_. I looked down and saw a wolf, but it wasn't an ordinary wolf, this thing was huge! Like a bear, no wait bigger than a bear. Its russet fur bristled as it growled that low growl that I've grown to fear. The Eraser was coming towards my tree. It's growl becoming louder. I was trying to get my mind straight. Fight or flight? I eventually chose to fight. Before it could get any closer, I jumped out of my tree and held a fighting stance. It started to crouch. I circled it, waiting for it to pounce. I pounced, but I dodged it at the last second. I punched it and sent it flying towards a tree. There was a loud crack as the tree snapped. It quickly recovered and pounced again, effectively raking its claws down my leg. I didn't even whimper and this was a deep cut. I instantly healed it using Nudge's Psychokinesis. (Yeah, apparently that also goes with psychokinesis) Its eyes grew wider. I picked up something from its thoughts it was like

_Hey guys this chick is beating my ass. I need back up._

When I first heard the thought I was generally surprised, but then I realized it called for back up. We started to circle again, but this time before it could pounce, I ran back into the forest. Going 100 miles in a forest is hard. The Eraser was chasing after me and gaining and gaining. I poured on more speed until I was way ahead of him. I heard a rustle in the leaves and immediately turned away from the sound. Right when another Eraser popped out of the bush. This one was obviously female because it was smaller and faster than the other one. It was right behind me after five minutes of running. So I did what anyone else would do when they're being chased by Erasers, I ran faster. The forest got thicker and darker. I heard more rustles and more Erasers popped up from bushes. I managed to dodge each Eraser. I saw light at the end of the dark forest. With the promise of light, how could you not go towards it?

I ran out into a clearing and faced towards my chasers. The female Eraser showed up first, followed by the russet one, then a huge one and so on and so forth. I counted at least six Erasers

_ Spread out! Surround her! Don't let her get away this time._

They started to separate and surround me. After they made a perimeter they think is secure they advanced towards me. I played the innocent scared hiker. Although I wasn't innocent, scared or a hiker, I could act. I waited for the Erasers to get close enough. When they were one meter away I used the old invisibility trick.

_Where'd she go? See if you could sniff her out._

The Erasers started to sniff around. I kept cool and waited. The female Eraser got too close for comfort, so I did what every one wants to do. I reappeared and said "boo" in front of her face. She jumped back and started to snarl, but soon found out she was snarling at nothing. They all started to crowd around, so me being my claustrophobic self silently released my wings and took off with a _Whoosh_.

I reappeared high above the clouds and processed a whole bunch of things through my mind:

1) There are Erasers

2) They found me

3) I didn't kill everyone and

4) I am so totally screwed.

* * *

I spotted a city nearby. My internal map says Forks, Washington and my vast knowledge told me this city was small. I landed and walked into some restaurant. I ordered my usual amount of food, which lest all of them wide eyed, I paid with my MAX card and I devoured my food, which earned me more stares. Feeling non sarcastic today I let them stare. And I know what your thinking _Max, not sarcastic, no way!_ Well I am still kind of grieving over my lost family and friends so cut me some slack. With my stomach semi-full and the cardboard box conveniently in an alley I slept. I only slept for a few hours before I was woken up by someone shaking me. At first I thought it was my Flock, but then I remembered what happened. I held back tears and faced a man with a police uniform and moustache.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes officer" I replied curtly

"Are you sure, you should be in your house its past 1 o'clock, bad things happen to good people at night."

"Thank you for your concern, but I have no house to go to."

"What? Why not?"

I was debating silently whether I should tell him or not. I might as well tell him.

"My family died so I've been travelling around."

"A lady like you shouldn't have to sleep on cardboard or camp in the forest. You can come home with me if you'd like." I looked into his eyes and saw real concern. He really wants to help me. I nodded my head. He smiled. He gently took my hand and led me to the cruiser. Nobody ever gently takes my hand, it's always been by force except for my mother.

Thinking about my mother brought a whole new set of tears by my eyes, but I held back. I got in and we started to drive

"Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Max, Maximum Ride"

He looked surprised by my name. "I'm Charlie Swan my wife divorced me, after I left my wife had a baby she named her Isabella, but she died after one month." He looked sad so I put my hand on his shoulder and said "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"No matter" he put on an artificial smile. "What's done is done. You can't change the past"

I thought back to the murder of my family. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked

"It's nothing"

"You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone else." He looked me straight in the eye.

"My family was murdered in front of me" more tears came rolling down my cheeks. "And I was forced to watch." I burst out crying, Charlie hugged me and said things like "It's alright" and "Let it all out."

"They caught the killers and threw them in jail," I paused. Charlie's eyes showed genuine concern in his eyes. "But that won't bring back my family" he hugged me again and I cried into his shoulder.

I stopped crying and wiped away my tears and looked up. There was a two story white house. Charlie led me over to the front door unlocked it and led me inside. I won't bother you with the details; just know that it was nice living in an actual house for once.

"You can sleep in the room upstairs two doors to your left" Charlie called to me

"I walked up the stairs and walked into my new bedroom. It was under furnished with only a bed and a desk, but that's all I need. I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Max do you mind if-" he stopped when he saw me trying to sleep.

"That's okay, you sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow." He closed the door and closed the light and went to this own room.

* * *

I woke up at 5:00AM. I got up went down stairs and prepared 5 scrambled eggs. Ever since I got enhanced tastes, I could cook better; guess Iggy's taste is what made him such a great chef. I felt a wave of grief. I ate three of the eggs and saved the other two for Charlie. It was 7:00AM when I started on the pancakes. When I finished I pulled off a pancake and put it on Charlie's plate. I handed him the two eggs too. He looked surprised at first, but then he dug in. I heard him moan.

"Max, these are so good! How'd you learn to cook?"

"From my family" I frowned and he frowned

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Its okay" I said I tried my best smile. He smiled back and dug back in.

I finished cooking my pancakes and I ate them, I was getting good at this cooking thing. I stood up and cleaned all the dishes.

"Hey Max, Today's Sunday so there's no school today and I have no shifts, so we should go get you some stuff."

"Stuff?" I asked

"Yeah, like clothes, furniture and other stuff."

"Oh okay."

We got in his cruiser and headed off towards Port Angeles, at least that's what my inner map told me we were headed.

The ride was nice we learned some stuff about each other. I won't bore you with the details, but it was nice to be talking to someone. We made it to Port Angeles. Apparently this is where most people shop. There were teenagers staring at me, the girls were envious while the guys were just checking me out. Uh, can you say Sexist Pig? I was getting sick of being stared at so I did what you'd expect me to do.

"Hey! What is everyone staring at?" I said loudly enough so everyone can hear. I grinned inwardly when all the people turned away red. We went into clothing stores and got myself a wardrobe, an iPod Touch, and a cell phone. After much arguing Charlie paid for everything, even though I said I could pay for it myself. I was both relieved and a little ticked off that he paid. We were leaving when Charlie told me what he wanted to tell me. Being a mind reader and stuff I knew what he wanted to tell me. He wanted me to go to school. I'm not mad, I also found out that I start tomorrow. Apparently new students have to start right away.

"So Max are we agreed?" he asked

"Yes" I replied with a nod of my head.

We got in the cruiser and went home. When we got home I took a long hot shower. After I tried to brush my hair, but it got tangled in the knots. I changed into clean underwear, a white t-shirt and some jeans. We ordered take-out for lunch, watched some T.V, ate dinner and went to sleep. This was the third night I slept without dreaming about them.

** Yeah… I lied about the Cullens, but I wanted to get that out of the way. So she met the wolves first. I swear the next chapter will most definitely have the Cullens. Sorry FlyForever. See and i made it longer for late update**

**-Zerflabt**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back from band camp! See I'm posting earlier this time. I promise there will be Cullens in this chapter. But I still need to know:**

**Edward or Jacob? **

**On with the chapter!**

An annoying ringing sound was in my ear! What the heck is it! It took me a while to figure out it was my alarm clock waking me up for school. Ugh. I don't even want to go to school, but I promised Charlie.

I still didn't tell him about the whole wings thing or _The_ School, but I will, as soon as he becomes completely trustworthy, but then again it is hard to gain my trust. I tried shutting the damn thing up, but nothing seemed to work. I eventually just threw it against the wall which made a satisfying _Crack_! I need a new alarm clock, maybe one that's easy to turn off. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. 7:00AM. I know what your thinking, I was up so late, for me anyways. That's only because I was up all night getting tested and shopping with Charlie which gave me a lot of stares. The test was easy so I pretty much tried to do average so I didn't have to go to college, but I did get in grade 12, so pat on the back for me.

I got up, took a nice, long shower, brushed my teeth, cooked and ate my breakfast, (which was big, as usual) and got in my new car. I can't remember the exact model I just know it's a Bugatti, which I know will get me more stares. I got in and drove through the rain-slicked roads. I don't really abide by the law so I pretty much sped all the way to school.

10 minutes later I was in the student parking lot. I parked in a parking space close to the school (for quick get-aways.) I was the only one there, being early and all. Being me I took a look around the school. I remembered where all the windows and doors were, but it would be tricky trying to get from in there to out here. But I do know how to get from out here to in there if I need to. About 15 minutes later, cars started to park and each student got out and looked puzzled at my Bugatti. It took me then to realize I left my bag there with my books and stuff. Crap, it was going to get awkward, for me though everyone else; not so much. I walked quickly to my car opened up the passenger side door and got my bag and walked into the school doors, all while being stared at. I walked in and straight into the administration office. I was greeted by a woman behind a desk.

"Oh! You must be the new student…"

"Max" I answered for her "call me Max"

"Okay Max, here's your schedule and get this slip signed by the teachers in your class."

"Okay" I took my schedule and slip and walked out. I was being stared at again. I just ignored them, until one guy tried to talk to me. And I couldn't help thinking to myself; Oh boy, this is gonna get weird.

"Hey, I'm Mike and you are?"

"None of your business" I replied. This guy was baby-faced, pretty cute, with spiked blond hair like someone I knew.

"I'm sorry, I'm Mike Newton and you are" he tried again, this guy was pissing me off.

"No Mike, I'm sorry. You must be deaf." I did a whole bunch of sign-language, while he looked confused.

"I'm not deaf." He said

"Oh really so why are you still here?" I knew exactly why he was here, he just wants to "know me better" it's all an excuse to ask me out.

"I just wanted to know you better" he replied

"First of all, we both know that's a load of shit. Second of all: I. Am. Not. Looking. For. A. Boyfriend" I said it so slowly I'm pretty sure cavemen could understand, but I think Mike got something wrong with his brain because he still is not leaving me alone.

"Okay" he said slowly "Then we could just be friends." He smiled at me. Ugh, so annoying.

"No" I replied before I walked away. I looked at my schedule and realized I was going the wrong way. My schedule went like this:

_1st period History 1_

_2nd period Gym _

_3rd period Algebra 2_

_Lunch_

_4th period Biology 1_

_5th period Choir_

_6th period French 2_

My favourite subject so far: Lunch and Gym.

History was uneventful. Mike was, unfortunately right beside me. And I swear I was about hair widths apart from ripping his head off, he kept on trying to start a conversation between us. The worst part is, the teacher made me stand in front of the class and tell me about myself. I pretty much lied about most of my stuff, but I gave my real name and last name, which made Mike question my weird name.

Ah Gym. Luckily Mike was in my gym class. We started to run laps, which I led. About 10 laps around the gym later, everyone was panting hard, except me. I did however see that there were two abnormally beautiful people in the risers. One was pixie-like and the other looked incredibly buff.

"That is Alice and Emmet Cullen" someone whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw a girl. "I'll tell you more about them at lunch. Are you gonna sit with us?" I thought about it and eventually nodded my head.

The coach blew his whistle and practically yelled "Okay now lets wrestle the girls can play soccer if they'd like, but they are free to join us." All the girls left for the soccer field except me. This was a perfect opportunity to beat people up and not get in trouble.

"Ms. Ride, are you sure you want to play against the boys?" Can you say sexist pig? It just goes to show 'ya don't judge a book by its cover, you might get hurt.

"You can go against Mr. Newton here." Mike stepped onto the mat.

"Max, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." He smiled at his chivalry

"Really?" I tried to make my eyes big. I narrowed them and said "Good." Mike looked generally surprised.

We got on the mats and got in our wrestling positions. Mike, being the fighting noob made the first move. I quickly counter attacked and got him pinned in seconds.

"Good job Ms. Ride, try Mr. Crowley here." A big guy stood up on the mat, he looked surprised I didn't look scared. We got in our wrestling stances and began. He being more experienced than Mike started to circle me. Everyone started to crowd around, but I ignored them, I was only focused on Mr. Crowley. I made the first move which he somehow blocked, he tried to attack me, but I dodged and got him pinned on the floor. A whistle blew.

"Excellent Ms. Ride, you got my best wrestler pinned in one minute, anyone else wants to take on Ms. Ride here?" The coach yelled. Everyone backed down, except for one guy. Emmet Cullen, The guy in the risers.

"I'll do it Mr. Clapp" he boomed, literally. He got changed and got on the mat. The whistle blew and Emmet immediately struck out on me. I dodged and attacked him. I got him pinned, but he broke out. He was strong and cold. We circled each other, me being the impatient one struck out and got him on the floor. I listened closer and heard no heartbeat. Oh my gosh he's dead! I got off him, but he just got back up he got me pinned, and being the mutant I am broke out. I still couldn't get a heartbeat off him and he's still moving. I struck out and got him pinned. This time, no matter how freaked out I was, I kept him there until I heard the three. I got off him and helped him up. He looked down at me. Everyone seemed shocked. He was faster and stronger than an ordinary human, his skin is clod and he has no heartbeat. We stayed silent for a moment; I was still trying to hear a heartbeat with no luck. Alice is probably the same thing as Emmet. We stayed silent for more time, until the whole crowd burst out into cheers. Emmet shook my hand; we said "good game" to each other. I faintly heard Emmet say to Alice "I think that was the girl Jacob was talking about."

After the Gym period word got out that I beat Emmet Cullen in a wrestling match. Everyone wanted to talk to me, but I ignored them all. I walked into Algebra and saw another abnormally beautiful person. She had blond hair and was gorgeous. I sat next to Jessica, that girl who invited me to their lunch table. She was going on and on about how I pinned a Cullen when nobody could have. Angela, Jessica's friend was mostly paying attention to the teacher. I liked her; she knew how to respect personal space unlike the rest of the school. Even the teachers wanted every detail. When I read her mind, it was always like: _Did I hand that project in? _Or: _Do I have any homework today?_ Jessica however, just wants to try and share my new popularity in this school. One word to describe her: Shallow.

Algebra was uneventful, so let's just skip to lunch. I sat with Jessica, Angela, Mike (Ugh), this guy named Eric and a whole bunch of other people. I looked over and saw Alice and Emmet sitting with more abnormally beautiful people. There was Blondie, Alice, Emmet, a bronze-haired guy and a guy with honey coloured hair. They all had the same things in common: They were really pale, they were beautiful and they all had black eyes. They were all staring at me, which made the lunch room quiet with murmurs and whispers. The Cullens looked away, but the bronzed-haired guy stared a little longer. The conversations continued.

"Those are the Cullens. They were, like all adopted by Dr. Carlisle, that blond girl." She pointed to Blondie. "That's Rosalie Hale, and that's her boyfriend Emmet. That blond boy over there," she pointed to the honey-hair-coloured boy "that's Jasper Hale he's with Alice. And last, but certainly not least that's Edward Cullen." She pointed to the bronze-haired boy. "Apparently no girl is pretty enough for him" He turned every girl here down. I couldn't help, but wonder if Angela was one of those girls. I looked over at them again and saw they were staring at me through their peripheral vision.

"You know it's rude to stare, even if it's through your peripherals." I said. They immediately looked away and stated to talk. I got snippets of their conversation. They were talking to low for human ears, but not for my- I mean Iggy's super hearing. I heard things like:

"She's the one who-" or "I can't get anything off of her."

I decided to pretend not to hear them talk. They probably know I'm not human. A thought struck me. They could be Erasers. Now that I think about it, they're beautiful, they're strong and they don't interact outside of their little "family."

"How long have they been here?" I asked

"They were here since two years ago. Don't bother with Edward, he's a lost cause."

"Okay, but I wasn't asking that I was just asking how long they were here." I heard a few snickers from the Cullen's table. I smiled inwardly at the look on Jessica's face. She was about to tell me off, but I grabbed my empty tray, put it away and walked out of the room before she could start her tirade. I walked out and just enjoyed the fresh air. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around quickly to punch the guy or girl. I turned to see Edward staring at me from the window. I couldn't help, but think about Fang and his appearing-out-of-nowhere thing that he does. Edward tuned away and walked back in the room.

The lunch bell rang and I got up and walked over to Biology. I walked in to see that Jessica, Angela, Mike and Edward were in this class. Oh, Crap. Angela smiled at me, while Edward, Jessica and Mike glared at me. I got the paper signed by the teacher and looked for a place to sit. Unfortunately there were only two seats left, one beside Mike and the other beside Edward. On one hand Mike poses no threat to me, but he annoys the heck out of me. On the other hand Edward can or cannot be an Eraser which could or could not threaten me, but he could just ignore me. I decided to take my chances with Edward because there was a slight chance he isn't an Eraser and he probably is gonna ignore me. Yep that's me; I'd rather be in danger than annoyed. I took my seat next to Edward and stared at the board.

While I was cool about this seat, Edward didn't look like he liked me sitting there. He was shaking and covering his nose. I don't think I smell _that_ bad, I mean I showered this morning. He wasn't even looking at me, not even trying to make small talk which relieved me, but put me on edge. The teacher started to talk and Edward started to shake more violently, why can't anyone see him shake? He finally got up and slammed his hands on the table. We all looked at him, waiting for a reason for his little outburst.

""I'm sorry; I'm feeling a little sick. May I go home?" he said through gritted teeth. The teacher nodded and Edward sped out of the room and was gone. His footsteps fading fast, too fast for a human, but then again I already established they were not humans. Tomorrow when I see him again, I would question him. Biology didn't get interesting after Edward left. So let's go on to choir.

Choir was… interesting. Alice and Rosalie were in this class too. All the eyes fell on me and a teacher came running towards me.

"Hello, you must be Maximum Ride. I am so glad you decided to join choir!" she said "Why did you join anyways?" she asked

"Well, Charlie heard me in the shower and decided it would be a good idea to put me in choir. If I got to choose I would be in chemistry right now." I heard a few snickers from the class.

"Well Max, would you care to sing for us?"

"Umm, sure" I walked over to a CD case and picked out a song. The song I picked was surprisingly fit for me, it was an old song. I popped the CD in, picked up a microphone and started to sing

Through the back window of a '59 wagon  
I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away  
I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her  
And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay  
Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same

And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye?

I heard a few whispers about my voice

I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase  
I held a picture of our wedding day  
His hands were trembling, we both were crying  
He kissed me gently and then he quickly walked away  
I called up Mama, she said, Time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same

And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye?

Sitting with Mama alone in her bedroom  
She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand  
She said, I have to go now, my time here is over  
And with her final word, she tried to help me understand  
Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same

And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye?

How can I help you to say goodbye?

By the end of the song the whole room got up and was clapping like crazy. Over at the door I saw a few students and teachers at the doorway they were all clapping. I put down the microphone and grabbed my seat. The teachers and students at the doorway left all of them whispering about my voice. Everyone in the class was patting my back and telling me how good a singer I am. It was very annoying.

"Max, that was wonderful! And you wanted to be in chemistry!" the teacher said

"I still do, at least there people won't be bothering me every five minutes about how good I poured the silver fluoride into the aluminum monochloride." I replied

Her face paled and she began teaching us about chords and what not. Alice was smiling at me while Rosalie was glaring. I really had to find out what their deal was.

French was boring; the teacher was talking to us about French stuff. I found all of it really tedious. French went off without a hitch, except for the praise I got for my singing last period; even the teacher was praising me in French. I got annoyed, but I managed to hold back before dismissal. Last few minutes of the school day. C'mon one more minute. I stared at the clock willing it to go faster. Five more seconds! Three, two- I didn't finish the countdown because the teacher dropped a bomb on me.

"Max," he said "Est-ce-que tu peux me voir après l'école?" he asked

Translation "Could you see me after school?" After he finished saying that, the bell rang. I groaned and got up to see the teacher. He just wanted to see if I was paying attention, so he decided to quiz me on the lesson. I wasn't listening, but being taught for 12 hours a day without any breaks for three years you tend to get above the rest of the class. I passed with flying colours and he let me go. I ran outside, not caring about who saw me, got in my car and sped off. There was no one there, but the Cullens. On the road the Cullens were following me, to a human, there would be nothing, but my eyes are better and I could hear their engines behind me. I drove in circles just to make sure they were following me, they were. I opened my window and yelled "You know you guys could go home now!" Their cars turned around and headed off into the opposite direction. I drove home and opened the door. I fixed me up some grub and stuffed my face. I saw a note on the fridge from Charlie. It read:

_Dear Max,_

_I have overtime today so my friend and his son will be coming over to keep you company. Their names are Billy and Jacob Black. I've already ordered pizza for you guys so be on your best behaviour._

_-Charlie_

Jacob, now why does that seem familiar… I wasn't offended by Charlie's 'Be on your best behaviour' it's the least I could do for him. The door bell rang when I finished the last of the food. I opened the door to find two people. One of them was in a wheelchair; the other had short black hair and eyes. I took one whiff of him and immediately thought:

_Eraser!_

**OoOoOoO, cliff hanger! So sorry, but I had to do it, why you ask? Cuz i want to. Nah, I will update soon. So there, The Cullens and Jacob** **in one chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I decided to update a little earlier than expected. So here's the next chapter. Also Edward and Jacob are tied at the moment and I will start to pair later on so yeah, tell me who Max should be with.**

**Edward –or– Jacob?**

**On with the Chapter!**

_Previously on Gone:_

_I opened the door to find two people. One of them was in a wheelchair; the other had short black hair and eyes. I took one whiff of him and immediately thought:_

Eraser!

* * *

Oh my gosh! It's an Eraser, and its friends with Charlie! Holy crap! I really have to think about people and their motives; I knew it was too good to be true. I got in my fighting stance and he got in his. We circled each other in the front yard. The wheelchair guy was nowhere to be found. I was about to strike when the wheelchair guy got in between us.

"Um, hello, I'm Billy Black and this is my son Jacob Black. There seems to be a misunderstanding, how could this young lady beat you up?" Billy asked Jacob

"I don't know!" Jacob exclaimed "I was doing my rounds when this chick pops out of nowhere!" he was still in his fighting stance, but still had that exasperated tone on his voice.

"Actually" I put in "I jumped down a tree"

"See dad! She jumped out of a tree and didn't break anything! And she healed almost instantly when I clawed her!"

"Wait a second!" Billy said "You jumped out of a tree?" he turned to face me

"Yep" I said popping the p. "Wait! You were that wolf? What are you?" they just ignored me.

"And you" he turned to Jacob "You clawed her?"

"Well yeah, but she looked like she was gonna attack!"

"I wasn't for your information! I was looking for a way out! But you had to pounce at me!" Okay, so that was a lie, but in the game of life, you have to get all suspicion off of yourself.

"I didn't know! You just jumped out of a tree!" Jacob said. He got out of his fighting stance so I got out of mine.

"Well you shouldn't have pounce at me because last time I checked that means you intend to hurt me!" I said

"Okay so I don't have really good judgement. Sue me!" Jacob yelled "But answer this question. How did you throw me off of you?"

"Adrenaline rush?"

"Bullshit" I heard Jacob murmur under his breath

"Hey at least I didn't hurt anyone badly!"

"Didn't hurt anyone badly? You threw me in a fricken tree!"

"And I'm sorry for that! You started it." I said. Yep, that's me always room to act childish

"Okay, okay that's enough shouting for one lifetime" Billy said. I almost forgot he was still here. He went up to Jacob and smacked him. I had to stifle a giggle. That was funny; watching a guy in a wheel chair smacks a teenager who is in fact 6"6. I was getting confused. I could only get snippets from their minds, while I couldn't get anything from the Cullens.

"Like I said, there must be a misunderstanding." Billy said "Jacob, would you care to explain to Ms. Ride?" Of course Billy would let his son explain first. Typical.

"Well, I was doing my rounds like Sam told me too" Jacob began

"Oh great, there are more of you." I interrupted

"When I came across a weird scent." Jacob continued "I decided to investigate and I came across a clearing. I was going near the tree where the scent was coming from, when _you_ jumped down from the tree." He pointed at me. "You looked like you were gonna attack so I attacked, but you punched me and sent me flying into a tree. I attacked again and I got your thigh, then you put your hand over the wound I gave you and just healed it. I called for back up, but then you ran, so I chased." He got smacked again. This time I did giggle.

"So we were running in the forest. You somehow knew where the rest were gonna pop out of and just dodged them. We got you in a clearing and started to surround you, but when we got close you disappeared, and then you reappeared and scared Leah. We rushed to her side then heard a whoosh. And you scent vanished." He finished.

"That is unusual. How'd you stay in front of the Pack?" he turned towards me

"Well fist off, I thought you were an Eraser." They gave me puzzled looks. "An eraser is a human-lupine hybrid. These scientists thought it would be fun to see how long I would last in the game of chase against Erasers. I won by blowing up their science branch, but not before they killed my family and friends in front of me." tears threatened to fall, but I held them back. "I could run ahead of your 'Pack' because the scientists experimented on me that is also the explanation for my strength.

"Now I'm here explaining myself" I looked up into two pairs of eyes full of sympathy "I don't need sympathy" I snapped "No one's supposed to know about me." I said

"Don't worry we could keep a secret." Billy said

"No, it's not that, I am pretty damn sure you could keep a secret wolf. It's just that everyone who even knows me either gets killed or missing."

"We can protect ourselves. We _are _Werewolves" Jacob said with a smile "we're strong and have really good hearing"

"So did my friend Iggy, but he's dead. They snuck up on us. These are Super Erasers they're stronger, faster and quieter than me." I looked away.

"Max, we can protect ourselves-" I cut them off.

"No, you can't, I thought I killed every single scientist, but I think there are some left. I have to leave. Please just forget about me, tell the Pack too. And tell Charlie that I said bye and thank you." I said with tears in my eyes. "And give him this" I dropped a wad of cash on the ground. "It's everything I owed him." And with that I disappeared and ran. I stopped at the edge of the forest and saw them take out a cell phone. They picked up the wad of cash and put it in the mailbox. They locked the door, got in their car and left. I turned and ran. I flew over Charlie's house. I saw his cruiser. I plucked off a feather and dropped it. It landed neatly on his porch. He came out and glanced around. He picked up the feather and went back inside. I flew into the cave I was previously in before. I started a fire and lied down on the cave floor and slept.

* * *

In my dream I saw Jacob and Edward. They were fighting over something. I couldn't hear a single word. It was like their voices are lost in the wind. Jacob turned into a wolf and pounced at Edward. I tried to stop him, but with every step I took, they went farther. Jacob was about to make contact when I woke up.

* * *

I looked around. There was a thunderstorm outside. I couldn't move anywhere, thunder might strike me and rain is always hard to fly in. when there was a large crack of thunder a baseball flew into the cave mouth and imbedded itself into the cave wall. A second later, Emmet appeared in the cave mouth. He took one sniff and started to snarl. Next thing I know the entire Cullen family appeared at the cave mouth. They were all snarling. I hid deeper in the cave. I reappeared and walked into the light. They all stopped, but they were gaping.

"You'll catch flies" I said

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie said

"Sleeping?"

Why'd you leave Charlie?" A blond man asked. He looked like he was around his thirties, he had no heartbeat too, and there was also a woman who had caramel-brown hair and a heart shaped face. She was snarling, but looked like she wouldn't harm anyone. The man must be Carlisle and the woman must be his wife.

"I'm guessing Jacob called you guys?" they all nodded their heads "And he told you about what happened to me?" once again they nodded "Well you should know that I left to protect them, you guys too even though you hate me." I said looking down

"We don't hate you" Carlisle's wife said "I'm Esme"

"Really, so why did he leave in the middle of Biology?" I pointed at Edward

"He was sick" said Carlisle

"Bullshit" I said

"Okay so I wasn't sick." Edward spoke up. "I left because you confuse us."

Rosalie glared at him. He continued "You beat up a Werewolf, outrun them, disappear and then you somehow pin Emmet for three seconds. No one has ever done that, not even us." Emmet smiled at that, and then frowned. "I can't read your mind; Alice can't see your future and Jasper can't influence you emotions." The Cullens all glared at him.

"I already knew about those, except for the seeing the future thing." They all stared at me in shock "I always felt something tugging at my mind and I could feel calm waves trying to penetrate my barriers."

"Barriers?" Alice asked

"I have mind barriers." I stared at them in turn. "I also know you have no heartbeat, are fast, and strong."

"How did you know?" Edward asked

"When I was wrestling Emmet, I heard no heartbeat, I also got a vague idea of how fast and strong you guys are. You guys proved it by smashing this baseball" I stepped out of the way to show them the baseball in the wall "and running up here seconds after this baseball got here." I turned around, grabbed the baseball and threw it at them. Emmet caught it and I heard a little pop.

"You popped my wrist!" he said

They all gaped at me again. "What are you?" Rosalie asked

"That, you'll have to find out" I said. I turned invisible and walked past them.

"We can smell and hear you leaving. Alice said

"Better smell and hearing. More clues as to what you are." I said

"You know we could tell you what we are if you tell us what you are." Carlisle said

"But where's the fun in that?" I said as I spread my wings and flew away.

* * *

While flying I looked down and saw a russet wolf prowling around the forest. I felt a strange urge to follow him. He started to run and I followed. I looked ahead of him and saw an inhumanly beautiful man running from him. The russet wolf pounced and tackled him. The man then died. I flew down to help the man with the wolf. I dropped down and checked for a pulse. There was none. I turned to face the wolf and was met by intelligent looking eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, forgot about the whole Werewolf thing" he nodded again. "Why'd you kill him?" I asked in a grave voice.

_I had to Max, he was gonna kill a hiker. We are the Protectors, and we well, protect._

_How was he gonna kill a hiker?_ I asked to his mind. He was surprised

_How'd you do that? _He asked

_Ill tell you later, just answer my question_

_He's a leech_

_And a leech is?_

_You'll have to find out for yourself._

I am so annoyed about all the secrets in this small town. I thought it was gonna be boring from now on, but trouble just seems to find me over and over again.

_Are you gonna go back to Charlie? _He asked

_Not just yet_ I answered _I still have to see if there are still people coming after me. I think I'm getting closer._

_That's good to hear and if you need any help just ask us._

_Thanks_

_Hey Jacob! _Another wolf thought _Get over here, your patrol is done. And who were you talking to?_

_Sam, I was talking to the girl in the forest, you know Max._ Jacob thought.

_Stay where you are, I'll send back-up. She could be a threat for all we know._ I heard that and I immediately turned invisible and flew off. Jacob howled and the rest of his pack was there. They were all fighting about how he let me get away yadda yadda yadda. I just turned around and went back into a cave, not the one the Cullens found me in, a different one. I started a fire and cooked a squirrel that I've caught earlier. I ate it and watched out the cave.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps, but they were familiar. They had lighter steps than the Cullens or the Werewolves. These were lighter, and I would know those steps from anywhere. I saw their shadows before I could see their faces.

. They went into the light of my fire and there stood all six of them. My flock.

**OoOoOoOoOoO another cliff hanger! Sorry, but that time I just wanted to keep you guys in suspense. I'm sorry, but I will not be posting during winter break, so yeah. You'll have to wait two weeks to see what happens next. Don't hate me. **

**REVIEW and maybe I'll update during winter break.**

**~Zerflabt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys guess who? If you guessed Santa you are sadly mistaken. Sorry for taking longer to update. Winter break sucked, I was pretty much sick the whole two weeks. And right after Christmas. So while I was puking my guts out, my brothers were playing Black Ops on our new Xbox 360 which we got from our older brother and sister. And I know I made a mistake in the last chapter. there should be only 5 of them, my bad. On the up side I got Awakened, finally form a friend at school. So yeah… I might not update for long.**

**Anyways, On with the chapter!**

* * *

They were alive, but I didn't run at them and hug them. No, what I did was entirely different. I started to back away from them holding my head as if my head was going to explode while backing up saying "No, no, no, no" and shaking my head.

"Max? What are you doing?" said an all too familiar deep voice.

"No it can't be. This is some kind of trick! Why are they doing this?" I ended up screaming. Tears started to form and drop down; I didn't even try to stop them.

"Max, it's okay, it's only us" A sweet little girl said.

"No, you guys died! It's not possible!"

I looked at each and every one of them. Angel looking at me as if I were lunch, same with Gazzy and Nudge, Fang was staring at me with the same face Fang has every time, except for the hunger that clearly shows in his eyes. Iggy didn't have cloudy blue eyes anymore, in it's place were red seeing eyes, now looking at me with hunger. They all had hooded robes draped over them. Now that I noticed, they all had the same red eyes focused on me.

_Let's just turn her and get it over with! _I heard Nudge think.

_Wait we need to see how much she knows first._ Angel thought back

They were having their conversation while I listened closely. They are dead, but they're walking. With no heartbeat. I looked at them closer and saw blood flecked on their clothes, but it wasn't their blood, their blood should look lighter not like a human's.

"You aren't my flock." I said suddenly

"Of course we are Max." Fang said. As he said that he spread out his wings, as did the other kids.

"No, you aren't" I said calmly. "My flock wouldn't hurt an innocent human."

"How do you know the human was innocent?" Iggy asked

"They killed all the Erasers during my three year stay at the School. I'm pretty sure I killed all the Whitecoats and I killed the Director myself."

"How do you know you killed all the Whitecoats?" Nudge asked

"They couldn't, the bomb practically reached the next city, I'm pretty sure I caused an earthquake somewhere or a tsunami." I looked at Iggy and Gazzy. Their eyes didn't even widen in excitement, which they always do when explosives are either mentioned, used, seen or all of the above. "See that's more proof, Iggy and Gazzy didn't even react when I mentioned a bomb; in fact none of you reacted! You Fang, you would've smirked, you Nudge, you would have been gushing on and on about it none stop!"

"Maybe death has changed us." Said Gazzy

"Yes, it has changed you, but I suspect it's for the worst. Look at yourselves! You have no heartbeat, you _all_ can see, you have bright red eyes, your deathly pale and you have human blood on your clothes! I bet you were the ones following me, not Whitecoats!" their eyes widened slightly that would have been unnoticeable if I were human, but my raptor vision is not human.

"There you just confessed to following me. The questions here are what happened, who did it to you, why they did it to you and how they did it to you." When I finished they looked speechless.

"Do you really want to know Max?" Fang asked in a low voice

"Yes"

"We were turned by a guy named Aro, he bit us and now we're like this and we're here to turn you."

"Okay fine!" I did a quick 360 and looked at them. "There, I turned and I don't feel any different."

"Not that kind of turned Max, we are gonna change you. We'll tell you more after the change is complete." Angel said.

"Change me into what exactly?" I asked as they advanced on me. I know I should have been scared shitless, but I have been in tighter situations. I just backed up until my back hit the wall. Fang was in front of me now and he leaned in to whisper.

"Us" and with that single word he sank his teeth into my neck. I cried out in surprise, but that was it.

It felt like fire was spreading throughout my body it was painful, but the tests were too and I didn't even whimper. Fang detached himself from me and stood back. The fire was spreading throughout my body and I just wanted it to stop. As soon as I thought that, the fire began to recede back to my neck. The fire was practically gone and there was something wet running down my neck. I touched expecting blood, but was surprised to find a light green liquid. I smelt it and it smelt like death. I looked up at the flock and saw their wide eyes and surprised faces. I stood up feeling no more pain and looked at them hard.

"No, it's not possible!" Angel exclaimed "She extracted the venom from herself."

"Thanks for the insight Ms. Obvious." I said

"She can't be changed; we'll have to kill her." Nudge snarled

"I'd rather not die yet" I said

"How could you be sarcastic, we're your flock!" Gazzy said

"Were, you _were_ my flock, now you're just as bad as Erasers in their human form with suspiciously long, sharp teeth."

"Let's kill her already; she obviously hates us for biting her!" Nudge snarled again.

"You're right Nudge, let's"

They started once again to corner me, but being the smart and strong me I whipped up a little fire. I held my palm up and materialized a small fire in the palm of my hand. They instantly stopped and actually looked scared.

"Hmm, so flock don't like fire?" I made the fire bigger, they backed away.

"Now, I could either burn you alive or you can leave. Your choice." I said with a smile. They all glared at me, but they left in the blink of an eye. Feeling exhausted I slumped down, my back leaning against the cave wall. I closed my eyes and fell asleep; of course the slightest sound would wake me up so I wasn't worried. I slept.

_

* * *

I woke up in a clearing and was surrounded by pale, red-eyed people. I tried to look beyond the wall of people, but all I saw was a black void of nothing. They started to advance on me like the flock. They were chanting something, but I couldn't quite catch the words. I tried to conjure up some fire, but it wouldn't work. I tried to use every power I had against them, but nothing worked. Even my wings are paralyzed! _

_"Stop!" a voice said. The voices all stopped._

_"Maximum Ride, you have rejected immortality and threatened to kill one of our kind. For that you must pay, pay with your life!" then he did the most stupid thing ever. He started to laugh maniacally. I tried to make a sarcastic remark, but my voice got caught in my throat. I closed my eyes as the chanting began again. this time they were in sync._

_"You are obsolete, nothing." They chanted. I covered my ears to block out the noise, but the sound went through._

_"Stop" I tried to yell. "Stop" I tried again. "Stop!" this time my voice came out in a loud scream._

* * *

And with that I woke up sweating. I looked around and saw nothing. It was still dark outside so I jumped down the cave and into the forest. I walked around, moonlight filtering through the trees. The forest was beautiful during the night. I moved into a clearing and just sat in the middle of it. I was thinking about this town and all its little secrets, the flock and their creator.

I heard a rustle in the bush, I didn't bother looking. Judging by the complete silence I guessed it was one of the Cullens.

"You can come out now." I said. And lo and behold Edward _Cullen_ stepped out of the bushes. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask you the same question" he replied

"I asked you first"

"I heard something and followed it here. Now you."

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"How old are you?" I asked

"17. Why?"

"For how long?" I asked. I turned to face him.

"Long" he replied. He looked down. "Aren't you gonna scream and run away?"

"Ha! I've seen girls scarier than you."

"Hmm, not the usual reaction, but oh well." He shrugged. "Are you gonna move back in with Charlie?"

"Maybe." I replied. "I would be putting him in danger."

"With the scientist thing? We could protect you and Charlie."

"From the scientists, no those aren't the problems anymore."

"Then what is?"

"Vampires" I whispered.

"We can kill those too."

"No, you don't understand, they were like me before they got turned. Do you know how much harder it is to fight them now. I'm alive right now thanks to fire."

"They attacked you?"

"No, I have bruises on my neck because I decided to stick two fangs in them."

"You got bit! When?"

"Exactly 2 hours and 35 minutes"

"And you're walking and talking?"

"Last time I checked"

"How is that possible?" he muttered under his breath.

"Why? Was I supposed to die?"

"No, you were supposed to become a vampire."

"When I got bit this green stuff leaked out from the wound." He visibly relaxed.

"You must have one strong body if you could ward off vampire venom."

"I _did_ pin Emmet for three consecutive seconds." I smiled and he smiled.

"Do you hate me?" I asked

"No"

"Why did you glare at me in class and I'm pretty sure you think I smell bad."

"No it's not that at all. It's actually the opposite. I glared because you smell so good. You see we feed off of animal blood and we were nearing one of our hunts, so I was hungry. You smelled so good that I tried to block off your scent, but I couldn't take it anymore so I just left. It was so I don't spill my family secret. I would've tried to bite you. After that I left and went to Alaska for a few days. Then when I came back you were gone." That was the most I ever heard him say.

"I understand."

"Speaking of secrets, I think I know yours. Can you please show them to me?"

"Show what?"

"Your wings."

"Well Edward, you found out fair and square." I got up and spread my 16 foot wingspan. Edward stared at me with awe.

"I could've died today." I told him

"I'm glad you didn't"

"Why?"

"'Cause then I wouldn't be able to do this." He took my chin and kissed me. at first I was shocked, and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper. While we were kissing I couldn't help, but wonder.

_Do I really love him?_

**

* * *

So There you go chapter 6 and all it's glory!** **All my other chapter are at least 2000 words, this one is only 1872. So sorry for that. Was this a good chapter or what. You guys better review, I'm giving up my sleep cycle for you guys. Yes, I stay up all night writing chapters and stuff, I haven't updated for so long because my sleep cycle reverted back to normal. I might not be able to update as much 'cause our teachers are giving us a lot of homework. Wednesday we had to do Show and Tell. I'm in grade 8. I haven't done Show and Tell since I was nursery. I'm babbling so I should stop now. Bye**

**~Zerflabt**

**REVIEW plz?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello dear readers-who-read-full-series-and-is-now-looking-for-something-good-to-read-that-is-why-you're-on-Fanfiction or RWRFSAINLFSGTRTHWYOF as I (and many friends) like to call ourselves. So after a whole bunch of thinking I finally found the inspiration to continue this story! Guess what inspired me… music (Knocks you down by Keri Hilson to be exact) I was listening to random music and Knocks You Down comes on, and I think about the rest of the plot. So here is chapter 7.**

"C'mon, you have to do it." Edward said "You already know who's chasing you, vampires don't exactly like to appear to other human unless the A) want a snack or B) they want to turn him or her."

You see after playing 20Q with eddy here, he suggested I go back to Charlie. I was stubborn and said no, but then he made me feel guilty by telling me about how much it reminded him of his lost daughter. And that single fact made me swallow my pride and now here I am standing in front of Charlie's house.

"I know Edward, but I've been gone for a week! The kids at Forks High are gonna spread rumours." I reply

Edward looked at me with an incredulous look "What are you talking about! You've only been gone for this night!"

"Really? It seems like an eternity to me."

"Max, if you don't doorbell I will." He threatened. I crossed my arms stubbornly. With lightning speed he rung the doorbell and ran into the woods. Charlie opened the door a few minutes later looking tired.

"I'm sorry Billy, I just don't want to go fishing tomorrow." He said until he finally got a good look at me. "Max! Where were you? You had me scared shitless!" I snickered at the fact he said "shitless"

"I'm sorry, but before you go and yell at me, I have a confession to make…"

"You're a druggie? Oh my gosh I knew it, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew. All the signs were right in front of me. First you were all jumpy, then you suddenly give me a big wad of cash, and then you just up and left, probably to go on one of your drug runs." He finally concluded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Charlie I'm not a druggie. If you'll just listen long enough I'll tell you why I did all those things. But we should go inside." He beckoned me in and I followed. We sat at the dining table.

"The reason I was so jumpy was because when I was born, scientists took me away from my parents, although my dad was the scientist that took me away, anyways they did experiments on me daily. One of those experiments is mutations. They grafted wings on my back along with five other kids. They did tests on us, horrible, horrible tests. They would put us in a labyrinth that shocked us every time we stopped. They injected us with needles of stuff that sped up our evolution. They kept us in dog crates when we weren't needed. When we were in the dog crates, they would be testing another type of mutations. These experiments turned the subject into wolf men. They had an accelerated growth and were very strong. They trained them to kill any experiments gone wrong."

"How would they train them" Charlie asked

"In the building that I called the School, released chimpanzees into the building, the wolf men or Erasers as we used to call them would hunt them down and kill them. We would be hearing the terrified screeches of those chimpanzees for hours. And then one day my dad who worked for them broke us out and taught us how to fight, fly and remain hidden. Then he disappeared and I became leader of my family or 'Flock.' Then Erasers found us, one of us got captured we rescued her, live in New York in search of our parents, found out who my mom and dad were, went to school for a few days, went to Antarctica, was kidnapped to Hawaii, travelled in a submarine in search of my mom. Got everyone I know killed and now I'm here." I finished

"Oh my gosh! You are on drugs!" Charlie yelled

"I'm not on drugs" I said as a small chuckle escaped my lips.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." And with that I got up and went outside. I waved for Charlie to follow me. We were out in the backyard when I snapped my wings open and started to fly. Charlie was on the ground staring at me dumbfounded. I landed gracefully and met up with an open-mouthed Charlie. We stood there in silence. I looked down, studying my shoes when I was enveloped in a hug. I stiffened, but then I hugged back.

"Thank you for putting so much trust in me." Charlie whispered.

I smiled. "No problem, but you can't tell anyone. The only other people who found out was Billy, Jacob and Edward."

He nodded "They really are beautiful, you know. The wings I mean"

"Yeah, sometimes they're a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't have it any other way" I looked into the treeline and saw Edward with a big smile on his face.

We went back in the house and I told him everything the name of my Flock, the name of my parents, half-sister, half-brother and the names of traitors.

"Seems like you got a tough life." he commented

"'Tough' doesn't even cover it."

We talked, ate and ended up sleeping on the couch. This is the fourth time this week I didn't dream.

The next day I went back to school. Everyone was whispering about how I ran away. I heard stuff like "I heard she was doing a drug run" or "I heard she was forced to leave to follow a lead as to the murder of her family and my favourite: "I heard she's actually a vampire and went out to get some blood." It's funny how rumours tell you something about yourself that you never knew. The morning went out without a hitch. I still heard rumours, but nothing even close to the truth. There was the occasional idiot who asked for verification. I told them that the police called me in 'cause they think they found more accomplices involving the murder.

Lunch I was about to sit with Angela when Alice waved me over. Everyone was staring at me as I made my way to the Cullen table. I sat beside Edward and he wrapped an arm around me. I heard various thought like _OMG Edward and Max? _and _Dammit! I was going to ask her out to the dance!_ And then my favourite the thoughts from Jessica: _I can't believe he fell for that skank._ I saw Edward frown at that thought, or maybe it was all the thoughts. Some of them were making out a sex scene with me and Edward. I was really disgusted. I ate my usual portion and Rosalie looked at me with disgust.

"How can you eat that much?" she said

"High metabolism" I replied. "Edward here knows what I'm talking about." I said as I beckoned to Edward

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Alice asked quietly.

"She made me not tell. She wants you to find out on your own." Edward said

"So not cool Eddy" Emmet said

"I'll give you this hint: I'm secretly an angel, but with bad manners." That should be a big enough hint for them to finally find out.

Alice went "Oooooohh" Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper looked at me shocked.

Alice whispered "Wings?" I nodded. She verified for everyone else. And their faces were priceless. I was about to comment on their looks, but then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Now I have Bio with Edward, Choir with Alice and Rosalie and then a Cullen free period.

Nothing happened. No Flyboys, Whitecoats, Erasers or anyone from the Flock.

I went home, finished up my homework and went for a fly. I landed in a clearing and was almost immediately surrounded by vampires. They vary in size, but they look menacing with their teeth bared. Heck, even this little 13 year old girl. I felt someone push on my mental barrier, not the slight tug from a mind reader, but a tug as if someone's trying to hurt my mind. I looked around for an escape, but there was nothing. Not even the sky was clear. Off in the distance, the Flock circled. I was thoroughly trapped. I could try the fire thing, but I can't do it forever. Making fire takes too much energy and I didn't even had a proper dinner yet, so I was dead. I contemplated taking to the sky and taking my chances with the Flock, but decided against it as the vampires could easily leap very high and I can only take off so fast. I'll have to fight. I looked around and counted twenty plus the Flock is 26. Vampire after vampire lunged after me. some of them did get a bite from my thigh, arm, neck and abdomen, but I quickly repelled it as fast as I could. My energy started to waver, and my moves started to get sloppy. When I knocked one guy down he got back up and started toward me again. There was no end without fire. At one point I was so exhausted that I just collapsed, I heard Angel say "Good she's finally weakened, if my theory's correct she shouldn't be able to repel the venom when she has no energy." She was right. Repelling the venom every time someone bit me it took a lot of energy out of me. I heard as Angel stepped closer, but then a howl erupted from the silence and everyone scattered. I did hear flesh being ripped apart, necks breaking and bones breaking. I opened my eyes a crack and noticed at least seven vampire bodies on the floor. I felt a wolf nudge my side and I groaned in response. The wolf lifted me over his head and onto his back and ran. If I didn't know any better I's say I was flying. He was going that fast. I was gently laid on the grass and human hands picked me up and carried me into a house. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob. He looked down at me and said "Max, you should go back to sleep, that fight probably took a lot out of you. you need some well deserved rest."

"Food now!" I groaned. He chuckled and set me on the bed.

"Not now, you should rest first. When you wake up we'll give you a wolves dinner."

"Not enough" I manage to say.

"Don't worry, we have high metabolisms like you."

I smiled contentedly and fell asleep.

**So there you go. Chapter 7 how Is it? I know I'm a little rusty what with writing about vampires who sparkle instead of getting sunburned, but oh, well. An update's an update. Oh yeah, I deleted the hiatus and discontinued letter just so that I wouldn't have to change the chapter number, 'cause I'm lazy like that. **

**P.S. I'll try to update regularly every Tuesday or Sunday of every other week. Not the best, but better than nothing. If someone can find out the contradiction between this chapter and Chapter 6 I'll update on Tuesday this week.**

**~Zerflabt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys despite being a Tuesday or Sunday, I'm updating this story. Blah, Blah, blah, blah, blah you're not reading this are you? I can put the ending in this note and you wouldn't know. Max dies. Just kidding, although that's one of 10 possible outcomes. Well now it's 9….**

**On with the chapter!**

"_You will become us, whether it be alive and well, or on your death bed, you will become us." A voice yelled_

"_Well, that all depends on what that 'us' is. I mean for all I know, I'll become a fluffy brown rabbit."_

_The Flock suddenly surrounded me. "You will join us" they chanted as they advanced towards me. They grabbed me and sank their teeth into me. Iggy was snacking on my right arm, Gazzy on the second, Angel biting my left leg and Nudge the other and Fang biting into my forehead._

I woke up with a gasp as the dream kept playing through my head. And then it hit me, why would Fang be biting my head? Wouldn't the neck make more sense? As I was thinking the door burst open.

"What happened? Who's dying?" a worried Jacob said while holding a mug of coffee. He looked at me and said "What happened to you?" rather rudely. I ignored him and ran to the bathroom, something was making its way up my throat and something tells me it isn't sugar and candy.

I was bent over the toilet blowing chunks while Jacob held my hair out of my face. I waved him away, but he looked like he was gonna protest so I glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender and left.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I couldn't recognize myself at first. Huge bags were under my eyes, my skin was almost as pale as a vampire's, little sweat droplets covered my face and my hair; well let's just say that my hair has seen better days. I sluggishly took my clothes off and got in the shower. I turned the water on at its hottest and to say the least, it helped. I washed my body and the vomit from my hair. As I was showering, I started to remember what happened. The vampires, the Flock, the wolves and the fight, remembering made me feel nauseous. It might be the lack of energy, or the vampire bites, but I was nauseous. I towel dried my hair and put back on my clothes. I heard a sizzling noise and immediately thought _Fire!_ But the smell that wafted through the door told me otherwise. By then, the only thoughts in my head were _Bacon, food, bacon, hungry_ so on and so forth. My mouth was salivating and my stomach started to growl. I left the room and followed the scent.

I was surprised to see Billy, Jacob and a bunch of other werewolves already sitting at the table. At the stove was a girl with a nasty scar down her cheek. The wolves and the woman looked up at me. Jacob opened his mouth to say something. I stopped him and said "Not now, hungry."

They all burst out laughing, except the woman and Billy, they were chuckling.

"Well, without further ado, here's breakfast." The woman said. She literally turned around with two plates of bacon piled high. The wolves and I looked at it with big hungry eyes and Billy looked mildly interested. "I'm Emily, This big doofus' fiancée" she said while gesturing to a rather big guy with a look of love on his face as Emily got a bit close. He stood up and embraced Emily and I was surprised to see that he's taller than me. I ruined the moment when my stomach grumbled. I grabbed some bacon and stuffed them in my mouth. They stared at me and broke out laughing. They all dug in, the wolves eating like pigs, me, eating like a pig and Emily and Billy eating normally.

I was satisfied.

"So Max, we hear you have some extra limbs" said Sam abruptly.

"No beating around the bush, I can see why you fell for him." I said as sarcastically at Emily.

"I'm sorry for my fiancé's abruptness, but we're just curious." She said

"Yeah! We want to know if you have wings!" A boy who was maybe two years younger than me.

"I understand" is all I say as I gently spread my wings, careful not to hit anything. Everyone sat there wide eyes and gaping. Jacob however rolled his eyes at his fellow… packmates?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home." I said as I stood up.

"Wait!" Jacob said as he stood up. "I'll walk with you, don't want those vampires attacking you."

"You don't have to." I say.

"Too bad. Either he goes or you stay." Sam said.

"My hero" I said mortified that I have a bodyguard.

Me and Jacob walk outside and he immediately shifts into a wolf. I found it interesting. Although I wonder what happens to his clothes.

I take a running start and snap my wings out. I fly at a normal pace enjoying the sunrise. Later I go into super speed and leave Jacob behind. I land just at the edge of the forest and see Jacob in his human form with only pants. I have to say, he's got a nice body.

"Wow you fly fast." He said.

"Thanks"

We walk down the road into the city of Forks. In five minutes we're on Charlie's driveway.

"Kay bye" I said to Jacob. I turn and ring the doorbell.

Charlie opened the door and immediately gives me a big bear hug. "Charlie. Can't. breathe."

"Sorry, I've just been worried sick. Where were you?" he asked

"Out flying. I wasn't paying attention and I crashed into it. I woke up at Billy's house. Don't worry, I heal fast remember?" I said

"Oh Max, why couldn't you call me and tell me where you're going. I would've called Billy instead of alerting the whole town."

"Sorry, but I thought you'd be busy."

"Honey, there hasn't been anything wrong in this town since 1989 or so they tell me."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big girl you know?"

"Good 'cause I have a date. Can you stay here by yourself Big Girl?" He said smiling

"Who with?" I ask ignoring the 'Big Girl' thing **(I didn't know what to call it)**

"A girl I met in Seattle. I was at a local coffee shop waiting until 9 o'clock for some meeting of law enforcement. We made small talk and we just clicked. I'm meeting her in Seattle now." He said while grabbing his keys.

"Why are you going so early?" I ask

"She asked if she wanted to meet me at 7 AM and I don't want to be late."

"That's still two hours and … 46 minutes away."

"I _really_ don't want to be late."

"Ah, they grow up so fast" I said shaking my head with a grin. "Go have fun, but not too much fun, don't want to come back 9 months later with a baby in your arms." I said jokingly.

He chuckles and closes the door.

I go into the kitchen and whip up a light snack. Nothing special, just two toasted pop tarts. I look at the clock and notice I still have 30 minutes to get ready. I take a quick shower, change out of the blood stained shirt and jeans and into some purple skinny jeans that stop in the middle of my shin, black shirt that said "Fly Away" with an eagle. And of course a black windbreaker. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I can't believe what I see. I actually dressed half girly all by myself. I guess Ella and Nudge have rubbed off on me. I shrug and get into my car. I drive down the road to where my school is. Me being the paranoid me saw big shadows circling my car. I'm starting to like high school drama over supernatural drama. Just watch the flock enroll at Forks High School…

**Hi, I'm really sorry for that late update, but I couldn't write this properly. It kept getting messed up. I'm also really sorry about the short chapter. I'm disappointed to say that I Zerflabt hasn't written 2,000 words. I'll update when I can. Although I will update as soon as possible if I get at least 10 reviews? Please?**

**~Zerflabt**


End file.
